02 December 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-12-02 ; Comments *There is a competition all week to win tickets to see Underworld play live on the show from Maida Vale on 10 December 2003. *Tonight's instalment of the competition draws a big response. JP: "There's been such an amazing response to our Underworld competition that there's been meltdown in various forms in various places. Milan is entirely without electricity as the result of what we've done tonight. Serve 'em right!" *Peel describes the track by Melrose (from 1986) as "probably the best Finnish record that I ever did hear." *John says that he might play "Noir Desir" by Vive La Fete again this evening, "if I don't talk too much". He doesn't play it. Sessions *Shesus only session, recorded 6 November 2003. Tracklisting *Soundmurderer & SK-1: Call Da Police (LP - Rewind Records) Rewind *Lil Pocketknife: East Coast, West Coast (EP - Untitled) Narnack *Aaron Liberator & The Geezer: Chocolat Disco (EP - Man Bites Belgium) WahWah *Shesus: Geddit (Peel session) *Corrigan: Hope (Single) Bright Star *Rev T.T. Rose And Singers: Goodbye, Babylon (Various LP - Goodbye, Babylon) Dust-To-Digital *Dave Clarke: Just Ride (LP - Devil's Advocate) Skint *Melrose: Coming Out Soon (7") Electric Kid *Pathogen: IQTV (Various LP - Ballroom Blitz) DeathSucker *Storey Sisters: Freight Train Boogie (Various LP - Everybody's Tuned To The Radio) Center For Public History *Aphrodisiacs: If You Want Me (CDR) White Label *Shesus: Weapon of Love Destruction (Peel session) *Tiny Watkins: A Soldier's Sad Story (LP - A Soldier's Sad Story) Kent *Otaku No Denki: Cave Prayer (LP - The Future Played Backwards) Viper *Steve Bug: Electric Blue (LP - The Other Day) Poker Flat *Phil Cardew and his Corn Huskers: Arkansaw Traveler (78) Parlophone (Pig's Big 78) *Volunteers: Natural Flow (LP - Doesn't Make You Punk) Hardcore Hobbies *Twerk: Motala (LP - Living Vicariously Through Burnt Bread) Mille Plateaux *Shesus: Black Cloud (Peel session) :JP: "I have to be honest with you listeners, we took a bit of a chance on Shesus cos we didn't really know much about 'em but I think it was worth the effort." *DJ SS: Player Haters (12") Reformed *Maher Shalal Hash Baz: From A Summer To Another Summer (LP - Blues Du Jour) Geographic *Frankie Miller's Full House: I'm Old Enough (b/w 'Loving You Is Sweeter Than Ever' 7") Chrysalis *Klein & MBO: Dirty Talk (ATOC Re-edit) (Various LP - A Touch Of Class Sucks!) A Touch of Class *Secret Hairdresser: Distant Pause (LP - Top Ten Conditioning Tips) White Label *Telescopes: All A Dreams (Various LP - Feedback To The Future) Mobile *Vernon Garrett: If I Could Turn Back The Hands Of Time (Compilation LP - I Made My Own World) Kent *Shesus: Space Truckin' (Peel session) *Deep Purple: Space Truckin' (LP - Machine Head) Purple *Martyn Hare: Track 1 (12") Emetic File ;Name *John_Peel_20031202.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2003-09 *mooo Category: 2003 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online